The present invention relates to a management system for use in a cable TV system, and more particularly to an addressable CATV end-user payment collection management system, which provides the function of interception prohibition, addressed encryption, and automatic statistics collecting and accounting.
Cable TV has been well developed in advanced and developing countries. Most families in advanced and developing countries subscribe cable TV programs. End-user payment collection management is an important work to cable TV stations. Cable TV stations may use addressed encryption means and well-protected distributors to control signal transmission to individual end-users. However, address encryption means and interception prohibition means are quite expensive. Further, a cable TV station hires a big number of engineers and workers to handle delayed payment and nonpayment affairs. If an end-user didn't pay for the payment fell due a certain length of time after due date, the cable TV station may have to send an engineer to cut the line. When an overdue payment is paid, the cable TV station must send an engineer to resume the line. Because payment collection management is handled by labor, the labor cost is high. Therefore, there is a high demand for a cable TV end-user payment collection management system, which is inexpensive, and can automatically manage end-user payment collection, prevent an interception, and encrypt the channels.